


Past/Present Perfect

by die_traumerei



Series: Castle Terra [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Broken Bones, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Disabled Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, F/F, Fingerfucking, Flashbacks, Friendship, Group Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgy, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Trans Female Character, Trans!Crowley, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_traumerei/pseuds/die_traumerei
Summary: On a visit back to the Guild, Aziraphale remembers moments of her schooling days, intercut with new memories made with old friends, this time with Crowley in tow.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Past Aziraphale/OC
Series: Castle Terra [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801759
Comments: 40
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just to set the stage a bit -- Aziraphale and a bunch of her old schoolmates are back at the Librarian's Guild for some unnamed event; it doesn't matter because it's really just an excuse for a reunion, and for Crowley to meet some of the old school chums. This is set roughly five years after Aziraphale and Crowley meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A quick note on chronology -- we meet Elsie and Ilvis for the first time this chapter, but Crowley actually met them some years before, in-story time. About two years after she and Aziraphale meet, they go to visit Asha, and the two women are there at the same time -- and Elsie becomes Asha's lover. Someday I will write the story properly. Probably :) )

_Past_

Aziraphale sighed as she relaxed onto her bed. It was quiet in the dorms – for once – and she was glad of it. The exercises were helping, but they hurt, and she hurt and she was just...she needed a moment.

She got her moment – literally – which was ended by a group of young women tumbling through the door.

“There you are!” Chita ran over to her bed and sat on the edge. “We've been looking everywhere for you!”

Aziraphale smiled at her. Chita had slept in the bunk over her every night for the last year, minus two weeks when she'd gone home to visit Madame, and then another two weeks when Chita was still at home with her family. “I was with the Maester Physician, working on my leg.”

“Oh, honey.” Chita crawled over her and pulled her into a cuddle, and Idgie lay down on her other side, cuddling Aziraphale between them. Asha settled at the foot of the bed, rubbing Aziraphale's calf, and Helena and Ipheginia plopped down on the ground close by. “We were going to go into town, do you want to come with us? We'll walk slow, lovey.”

Aziraphale smiled at her. “You don't have to walk slow for me.”

“But it's no fun if you're struggling to keep up,” Asha said, curling her hand around the soft place behind Aziraphale's knee. Her fingertips were so gentle and were, well, a bit high on Aziraphale's leg. She loved Asha a lot, and they were really good friends, but also Asha made her...feel things, in her belly. And, all _right_ , not in her belly. She wanted Asha's hand to go higher, for their kisses to be less friendly and more... _more_.

Aziraphale smiled at her. “Can we get coffee and pastries?”

“I promise,” Chita said, and kissed her cheek. “Really, truly, if you don't feel well, we'll bring you some back.”

Aziraphale shook her head. “No, I want to go. It's fine. I'm sore, but it doesn't hurt-hurt, you know?”

Chita snuggled close, her left arm lying on Aziraphale's flat stomach. Her arm ended just below her elbow, scars shiny against her brown skin, and Aziraphale rested her hand over the end of her stump, squeezing very gently.

“I know,” Chita said warmly. “Come on. Let's get you a treat, sweetheart, and then I want to see what new gowns are in!”

Aziraphale laughed, and let the other girls help her up and out of bed, not missing that Iphe and Asha watched her like hawks and immediately fell into step beside her. Asha reached out and took her hand, and Aziraphale smiled at her, and squeezed. “I'm fine,” she said softly. “I promise.” There was no need to fuss over her, ever.

“I know,” Asha said, and winked. “C'mon, they'll leave us behind.” And Iphe took her other hand and tugged, and the three girls hurried to catch up, all of them giggling and shrieking and getting glared at by the really big girls, the ones who were almost Maestras.

It occurred to Aziraphale that someday she'd be one of those big girls, nearly grown up and glaring at the little kids making noise. Well, 'little'; sure she was only seventeen but if she'd stayed on the farm, she'd be doing a woman's work! And everyone else was nineteen, really practically adults, although none of them really acted like it. They were still littles at the Guild, and were given latitude to make noise and have cuddle piles in the common room and run into town pretty much whenever they wanted to.

The road was cobbled but smooth and hard, and easy to walk on, even for Aziraphale. She was really glad; if roads were too rough she couldn't go on them, and she couldn't afford a new set of crutches or anything like that to help her walk. She was shooting up taller than all the other girls and could barely afford gowns that sort of fit, and there was no way she could ask Madame for more than her little bit of pocket money. She already owed Madame for...well, her life, and everything else.

Aziraphale let herself daydream a little as they walked into town, Chita gabbing away a mile a minute and making Iphe blush, she flirted so. Chita was fun like that; she swore she never ever wanted to date or have sex, but she was always first in line for a cuddle, and she gave the best hugs.

Aziraphale figured she'd always be friends with these girls  _always_ , nothing would ever change that. Her first real friends. And someday they'd be grown up, and they'd get the blue-green fillets that marked them as Maestra Librarians. Maybe she'd be tall and willowy and elegant, and she'd walk gracefully, not the harsh limp she had now. Maybe she'd be pretty someday, and graduate and go to a huge, famous library where she'd discover amazing things, and live a life of great scholarship. She didn't want  _fame_ exactly, but she liked that maybe, someday, she'd be...important.

_Present_

“What are you daydreaming about that's got you smiling like that?”

Aziraphale shook herself and grinned at Elsie. “Remembering when I was little – well, when I first started at the Guild – and some friends dragged me into town. To right here, actually.”

Elsie smiled back at her. “You were pretty little when you started,” she teased. “Good memories, though?”

“The best.” Azirpahale's mouth quirked. “I don't know that I'd be very impressive to seventeen-year-old me.”

“Kids are dumb,” Elsie said. “What did you think you'd be, though?”

“Thin,” Aziraphale said, and laughed when Elsie threw a napkin at her. “I know, I know! Um. I thought I'd be working in a big, famous library, doing groundbreaking research.” Her smile softened. “I thought I'd be...not alone. But that work would be the love of my life.”

“Oh gosh, you _were_ dumb,” Elsie teased. “You're too much of the world, my darling. You like it too much to be in some ivory tower.”

“Well, yes, I know that _now_ ,” Aziraphale said, throwing the napkin back. “I thought I was done with farms forever!” She politely ignored Elsie's crowing laughter.

Aziraphale sipped her coffee and urged Elsie to try her croissant, just a bit. She'd got two, after all, for a reason. “What did you think you'd grow up to be?”

Elsie shrugged. “I wasn't sure,” she admitted. “I didn't want to try to guess, I suppose. Things can change in an instant, after all.”

Aziraphale's smile softened, and she reached over, taking Elsie's hand and squeezing. “You were smart.”

Elsie shrugged again. “Perhaps. I'm pretty sure I was traumatized, actually.” She smiled to soften her words. “I was proud I'd find work, and could send a little something home to Mama. I knew there would be places that would be hard or impossible to work in, and I'd always need help. But I'm glad I wound up how I did.”

“Me too,” Aziraphale said, rubbing Elsie's hand with her thumb. “Glad for you, I mean.” She ducked her head and smiled. “I still send a chunk of my pay home to Madame.”

“Same, for Mama,” Elsie admitted. “You know my brothers were assholes when I had my accident, and it's...well, it's not _not_ about showing them up. Is that bad?”

“No,” Aziraphale said immediately. “They're morons. You should always show up awful people when you get the chance.”

“Says the lady famous for throwing one of the most renowned scholars out of her Library...”

Aziraphale sipped her coffee. “Insult my wife to my face and find out what happens.”

Elsie was still laughing when said wife and Ilvis, Elsie's assistant, appeared around the corner, both of them with parcels in one arm and the other arm linked, chattering away a mile a minute. Ilvis was even taller than Crowley and just as slender, with very dark brown skin. She kept her hair in a short afro and wore very bright colours and she and Crowley made a pair so striking Aziraphale was struck dumb for a moment. There was love and affection there of course, for both of them, but mostly – they were  _incredible_ together. What a beautiful moment, in a world full of such moments.

Aziraphale tilted her head up for a kiss hello, and Crowley dropped into the chair beside her, while Ilvis settled in the remaining spot next to Elsie.

“Good shopping trip, sweethearts?” Elsie asked, reaching over to squeeze Ilvis's hand warmly. They weren't lovers, but they loved each other deeply. Aziraphale thought sometimes they might even be closer than she and Crowley, in a way. Ilvis took on what Elsie couldn't in caring for their Library, but also helped her physically. They slept in the same bed, worked and travelled and did nearly everything together, even moreso than other assistants Elsie had had in the past. It was incredible to see, the way the two of them had grown to become extensions of each other, Ilvis beloved and cherished and flourishing, and Elsie cared for and loved and supported in turn. 

“Wonderful,” Ilvis said, squeezing back. “Aziraphale, I must warn you, I'm going to kidnap Crowley and keep her all to myself forever.”

“Good luck with that,” Aziraphale said cheerfully while Crowley yelped and shot her a deeply wounded look. 

“Fine, you don't get your present,” she sniffed.

“You got me a present?” Aziraphale lit up. “Oh, sweetheart, what is it?”

Crowley, who knew when she was beat, unwrapped one of the parcels while Ilvis ordered more coffee and nibbles – including another croissant, with a smile and wink at Aziraphale. “I know it's turned out to be colder here than you planned for, and I saw this...” Crowley made a noise, and handed over a lovely woven shawl, a huge square that could be doubled over. It was made of wonderfully light, white wool, embroidered with simple geometric patterns in red along the fringed edge. It was enormous, and Aziraphale had to stand to wrap herself in it properly, immediately warmer.

“Oh, love. It's perfect. It's so beautiful.” She leaned over and kissed Crowley softly. “Thank you, so much.”

“Y're welcome,” Crowley mumbled, blushing.

“It suits you so well,” Ilvis told her, and they smiled at one another. Once student and teacher, they had become fast friends, brought together mostly by Elsie. And Ilvis' obvious amazement and joy at Aziraphale's gradual healing from her abuse at Heaven's Court hadn't hurt any.

Now considerably warmer, and warmed further by the arrival of a fresh pot of hot coffee, Aziraphale slipped her hand into Crowley's, squeezing lightly and getting a squeeze back before Crowley rested their joined hands on her thigh. She turned and asked Elsie about their plans for supper that night, if they could get away from the fancy Guild dinner that no one much cared for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw for mention of major and (later in the chapter) minor injuries.

_Past_

“You can go in and see her, but please be quiet,” the nurse told Aziraphale. “I know it's a frightening thing, but the more calm and cheerful you can be, the better for her.”

Aziraphale nodded and sniffled, and wiped at her eyes, managing a smile. “Of course, I quite understand. Elsie...”

“I'll wait out here for you,” Elsie promised, rubbing Aziraphale's back. “Take as long as you want, love.”

Aziraphale smiled at her, and dabbed her eyes again with her handkerchief before standing and following the nurse into the quiet infirmary. It was late afternoon and the room was bathed in soft sunlight. There was a younger student in a bed by the door, asleep, and a boy Aziraphale vaguely knew a few more beds along, sat up in bed and reading, a great bandage around his head.

And there was her Asha, her darling, looking very small in a distant, particularly sunny corner. Her leg was swathed in heavy bandages from her hip to her toes and stuck straight up and out, held in midair by some pulley mechanism. Her eyes were closed, but they opened as Aziraphale sat beside her bed, and she smiled.

“Hey love,” she whispered, smile growing. “It's okay. I'm okay.”

“I know,” Aziraphale said, smiling back. She leaned over and kissed Asha, and stroked her cheek, and kissed her again. “I love you.”

“I love you too, silly.” Asha shifted, and winced, and sighed. “They told you what happened?”

Aziraphale nodded, taking Asha's hand in hers and squeezing. “That you fell out of a tree, knocked yourself out and shattered your leg. You poor thing...”

Asha grinned. “Not that poor. I was having  _fun_ in that tree.”

Aziraphale covered her mouth with her free hand, and tried not to laugh too loudly. “Asha!”

“Azi!” Asha teased her, and smiled wider at the glare she got. “Worth it.”

“Baby...your leg...”

“Still attached.” Asha winked at her. 

“Doesn't it hurt?”

“No. I guess it will when the laudanum wears off.” Asha's smile faltered. “But I'll be okay. They think so, anyway. Probably.”

“Well, not being okay isn't the worst,” Aziraphale said confidently. Look at her. She still limped when she walked, and her hip ached awfully in the wet, but she had a beloved in her Elsie, and friends and her studies and she'd even got hold of a crutch she could use on her worst days. “Asha, love, we'll get through this. _You'll_ get through this.”

Asha smiled and squeezed her hand. “I knew you'd be the best nurse.”

Aziraphale wasn't so sure about that, but she wasn't going to say so, not out loud anyway. She'd do her best, at least.

“Oh, oh, yes, love, _yes_ ,” Elsie moaned while Aziraphale leaned over her, mouth busy on her breasts, God she had the most beautiful breasts, big and round and soft, her nipples hard against Aziraphale's tongue. She held herself up with one arm and caressed Elsie's arm with the other, stroking the skin, moving so that she cupped a breast in one hand and kissed her way up Elsie's chest to nuzzle at her throat, her moans softening and easing as she exhaled, so pretty and sweet here amidst the wildflowers.

“Was that good?” Aziraphale whispered into her ear.

“Wonderful. You darling.” Elsie turned her head so she could kiss Aziraphale, tongue plunging into her mouth until they were both moaning.

“On top of me,” Elsie gasped, patting Aziraphale's hip. “On my face. Need to taste you.”

“Oooh!” Aziraphale sat up and resettled herself, using the low branch over them to hold onto. Her legs were a lot stronger than they used to be, but it was also a lot easier to tense her biceps and hover in just the right place for Elsie to make a little cry of joy and squeeze her hips and go for it, tongue busy on Aziraphale's clit until she wailed and shook and came. Again.

They cuddled together after, of course. That was the most important part, being together and cuddling, Aziraphale's fingertips soft on Elsie's skin. She trailed her hand over Elsie's waist, and her hips, and the soft, smooth skin of her legs. “I love you,” she murmured.”

Elsie smiled and squeezed Aziraphale a little, playing with her curls, now halfway down her back. “I love you too. My pretty girl.” Another soft kiss, and Elsie settled with her head on Aziraphale's shoulder with a happy sigh. “Are you free tonight?”

“I'm sorry, sweetheart. I promised Asha I'd stay with her, help her out.” Aziraphale kissed Elsie's forehead. “She has such a hard time getting around still.”

“Poor thing,” Elsie said, and hugged Aziraphale. “Do you have any idea of prognosis?”

“None yet,” Aziraphale said. “Well, no change, anyway. Even at best, it could be months before she walks easily.” She smiled. “She's okay, though, really. Cheerful still. Her leg hurts her, I can tell, but she's got a good spirit.”

Elsie chuckled. “God, I fucking hate patients like her.”

Aziraphale giggled too. “Me too! I cried for ages when I first got hurt. I'm  _still_ angry I have a limp.”

“I'm cheerful about a lot of things,” Elsie agreed. “Fucking you. Summer days. Wine. Your breasts.” She dipped her head to press a long kiss to said breasts. “Being your girlfriend makes me happy. But for the record, I have _never_ been a cheerful angel of the house about being paralysed.”

“And that's part of why I love you,” Aziraphale declared. “You're not unbearable.”

The two young women giggled together, and kissed, again and again, Aziraphale careful to caress mostly where Elsie would feel her, but sometimes other places too. She liked the feel of Elsie's legs, and loved her girlfriend's body, so unlike any others she'd ever seen before.

The sun began to sink, though, and it was time to dress, Aziraphale pitching in when Elsie needed it, mostly to get her back up in her wheelchair, and to help push her out of the meadow and back to the road.

They kissed in front of the dorm – Elsie was still with her class, of course, in the big common room, while Aziraphale's group had been split up, two girls to a room. They were odd-numbered, though, so she got a room to herself for the time being, which she couldn't be much sorry about.

Feeling very nice about the whole freshly-fucked thing, Aziraphale strode down the hall to Asha's room, knocking on her door and letting herself in. “Hope you're not decent!” she called out cheerfully.

Asha laughed, looking up from where she was bent over some letters at her desk. “Sorry to disappoint,” she said, tilting her head back for a kiss. “Here to babysit me?”

“Oh, don't put it like that,” Aziraphale said, throwing herself down on Asha's bed and wriggling contentedly. “I feel like a tit. Are we being annoying?”

“No,” Asha said quickly. “No, I'm sorry, that was mean of me.” She smiled, softer now. “You're all a bit silly, maybe, but I appreciate the help.” She pushed herself up and hopped the short distance to the bed, settling down and moving her leg to rest on a pile of pillows with a grunt. “Bloody heavy thing.”

Aziraphale made a consoling noise, and got her arms around her friend. “Does it hurt?”

“A bit,” Asha admitted. “Only if I jump around too much. I should use the crutches more, but _they're_ a bloody great pain too...”

Aziraphale sighed and tapped Asha's nose. “Use your crutches, love. If you fell...”

Asha smiled at her. “I know. I will. Hey, you. Did you have a good day?”

Aziraphale grinned, and couldn't stop a giggle. “It was lovely.”

Asha sighed and rolled her eyes. “How's Elsie?”

“Lovely, of course.” Aziraphale was smiling so widely she wasn't sure she could stop as she snuggled down, kissing Asha's shoulder. They'd have to go to supper soon, it took Asha so long to go even the short distance, but for right now they could have some much-needed friend time. “We were on the meadow, the one behind that copse of trees north of the pond?”

Asha sighed. “Well, at least you have the grace to be out of the way. I as good as tripped over Stepan and Iphe yesterday.”

“Oh, go Iphe! I knew she fancied him,” Aziraphale said happily.

The gossiped a little longer before they really did have to get going, and Aziraphale helped Asha to her feet – well, foot – and settled on the crutches, her leg still in its heavy splint and bandages. She had to hold it awkwardly to keep it off of the ground, but was getting a little better at it. Weeks in the infirmary, firmly on bed-rest, hadn't helped with gaining needed strength, and so they went slow, Asha pausing to rest a few times on the way. Aziraphale was patient, encouraging, distracting when needed, and they actually made it to their table a little early, a cause of much celebration.

“You're really getting good,” Aziraphale said, helping her tuck the crutches out of the way and prop her leg up.

“I hope you never need those bloody things,” Asha groaned. “My _arms_...”

Aziraphale laughed. “I'm sure I'll be fine, honey. What could I get up to, to hurt myself that badly?”

_Present_

“So that's the tree, huh?” Crowley asked, looking up at it, arms akimbo.

“That's the tree,” Asha confirmed.

Aziraphale sighed and tilted her head, taking in the long, straight branch. “Well, I can't argue your taste. That  _is_ a good spot.”

“You've always been very good at finding...good spots,” Elsie said, with no delicacy whatsoever.

Asha grinned at her and caressed her cheek while they looked up at the tree she'd tumbled out of all those years ago.

“It's pretty perfect,” Crowley admitted, going up to it and touching knots that made great little hand- and footholds. “ _Made_ for climbing.”

Aziraphale sighed. “Just don't fall out, will you dear?”

“Promise I'll be careful!” Crowley called over her shoulder, inevitably starting to climb the tree.

Asha laughed out loud, while Elsie and Aziraphale rolled their eyes.

“I suppose I can confess,” Aziraphale said, while they watched Crowley climb. “Elsie and I were about to smother you that summer.”

“What? Why!” Asha exclaimed. She made a little moue with her mouth, clearly only mock-hurt.

“You were so fucking _cheerful_ ,” Elsie said. “It made our teeth itch.”

Asha smiled and reached for Aziraphale, an arm around her waist. “Sorry. I can see how that would be...ugh, yeah, I was fitting into a not-great stereotype you've both had to deal with.” She kissed Aziraphale's cheek. “I'm sorry. To make it more annoying, that wasn't me faking it. I really never did get sad, or scared. I had you lot to take care of me, after all. And I think I was a little ignorant – I didn't understand how badly hurt I was.”

“That was very scary,” Aziraphale said quietly, and hugged her. “But I think I'm glad you didn't know. Even if I was going to take you out if you were chirpy one more time.”

Asha giggled softly, and squeezed Elsie's hand. “Oh, well done!” she called to Crowley, who had made it up to the branch. Crowley whooped and settled on it – astride, like Asha had done, though rather more chastely.

“Oh, this is the life!” she called, leaning back against the tree trunk. “Asha, you're a genius.”

“Yes, I am,” Asha said smugly, and knocked against Aziraphale. “Hah. Remember when you laughed at the notion of ever needing crutches again?”

Aziraphale made a sour face. “Ha bloody ha.”

“How many times are you up to now?” Elsie teased. “Two? Three?”

“About that,” Aziraphale grumbled, feeling her ankle twinge.

“Definitely the li-iiiieeee!” 

Aziraphale closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Of course Crowley had crossed her legs atop the tree branch. Of course she'd shifted her weight, and of course she had plummeted out of the tree, landing behind some bushes.

“I'm fine!” her wife called, while Aziraphale still had her eyes closed. “Totally fine!” A rustle, and a little 'ow'. “Okay, maybe not _completely_ fine. Um. How far away is the infirmary?”

Aziraphale breathed out through her nose, and opened her eyes, the first of the three women who could stop staring in wonder and horror at Crowley's timing and actually walk over to the tree and see what remained of her wife. Well, it wouldn't be a trip back to the Guild without seeing  _everywhere_ she'd spent time...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story earns its rating this chapter, just fyi!

_Past_

Aziraphale stretched out in the sun, feeling sweet and easy. Her very very last exams were done, and she'd passed. She was a real Maestra Librarian now – or would be. In a week they'd all go through the ceremony to get their fillets. Then she'd have two weeks with Madame before going on to Heaven's Court. She didn't know too much about the kingdom, but the matches made were usually pretty good, and she was excited to begin work. To have a  _home_ ! She would become a part of the castle there, and it was going to be amazing.

Aziraphale gave a happy little wriggle. She was going to belong. Be loved, maybe. Have a place in the world just for her. She would be the perfect Librarian for her new kingdom, and was sure she'd do brilliantly. She wanted to be perfect for them so badly, after all.

Chita giggled and smoothed a flyaway curl behind Aziraphale's ear. “What's got you so happy?”

“You,” Aziraphale said, because that was true. She shifted a little to rest her head on Chita's thighs, strong and hard under her linen gown. “Graduating. Going to work. Heaven's Court is well-regarded, and I'm proud I was matched with them. Me, a country girl!”

Chita laughed again, and touched Aziraphale's cheek. “You, whip-smart! You're going to blow them away, darling.” Her smile softened further, and she bent over Aziraphale, cradling her in her arms. “I'm so excited too.”

Aziraphale turned her head and nuzzled Chita's tummy. “You're so brave. Sommervard is so far away...”

Chita shrugged. “I like a good adventure, me,” she said. “And there's a grand library there, and lots of mountains to climb and mosses and plants and the like to study. And it's secluded; I shall have plenty of time to myself.”

Aziraphale turned and hugged her. “I hope you have friends, though.”

“I'm sure I will, sweetling.” Chita took her hand. “I hope you fall in love.”

Aziraphale's smile softened. She'd not had anyone special just to her since she and Elsie had ended things, and she  _did_ miss having a girlfriend. “How do you do it? You've never dated, nor, ah, slept with anyone.”

Chita shrugged. “How do you know you like girls and not boys? This is who I am and who I have always been.”

“But you're so full of love!”

Chita laughed. “Well, yes, of course! You love me, and we've never slept together. You love Donald, and you're not interested in sex with each other at  _all_ . I can love without it being romantic.”

“Of course...” Aziraphale blushed. “I'm sorry – that was very mean to say.”

“A bit,” Chita agreed. “But I forgive you.” She sighed. “I have this conversation a lot.”

Aziraphale sat up and pulled Chita in for a hug, rubbing her back. “I'm sorry we're so stupid,” she said. “The world, I mean. You're perfect, exactly as you are. I wouldn't trade any part of you for anything.” She smiled and drew back, one hand clasping Chita's forearm, the other her stump, thumb soft on the scars. “Promise me you'll write, when you can?”

“Baby, of course!” Chita pulled her back into a hug. “I'm going to miss you so much.”

“I'll miss you too,” Aziraphale said, rocking them both. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Chita cuddled her close, and they took a little time in the sunlight to just be together, be friends saying goodbye. It could be years before Aziraphale saw Chita again, if she ever did. Even letters would be hard, she was going that far away. They wouldn't ever be as close again as they were in that moment, and they both determined to get the most out of it, to squeeze every drop from the beautiful afternoon.

They bid goodbye when Aziraphale had to leave. “I, uh. Well. I was invited to an orgy?” she admitted, and Chita laughed so hard she had to lie down.

“Don't be rude, duckling,” she said, when she could make words again. “Go, sweetheart. I'll see you at the ceremony, all right?”

Aziraphale kissed her cheek. “If not before. Have a lovely evening, Chita.”

“Make them scream your name,” Chita ordered, and winked at her, lounging happily in the grass, pretty as a picture. 

Aziraphale filed it away perfectly in her memory, Librarian-trained, for all time.

_Present_

“Oh...oh, oh, _Aziraphale_ ,” Crowley moaned, hips rocking as Aziraphale lay between her legs, Crowley's cock filling her mouth, hand and lips and tongue moving and touching, driving Crowley to the edge, and then backing off while she groaned and clutched at Aziraphale's hair. 

Aziraphale took her mouth off with a pop and licked her lips, Crowley's cock still hard and dark as she wiggled up her wife's body to kiss her, one hand working herself over now, grinding against Crowley's thigh.

“Fuck,” Crowley groaned and kissed her hard, mouths clashing as she got her hand between Aziraphale's legs, massaging her clit. “Fuck you, fuck you, I want, I _want_.”

“I know, that's why you can't have yet,” Aziraphale panted. “More fun this way.” She groaned. “Move your hand, I want to rub off on your leg. Play with my tits.”

“Don't have to ask me twice,” Crowley said, doing exactly as she was ordered. She watched Aziraphale rock against her leg and caressed her breasts, soft and hard and soft again until Aziraphale bit her hand so she wouldn't scream, and started to shake, breasts and belly and body all moving, gorgeous as she came.

She didn't miss a beat, though, still panting and one hand back between her legs as she wiggled down and licked and kissed Crowley's cock, finally taking just the head between her lips and finally,  _finally_ letting Crowley come, riding her own orgasm out between Crowley's legs, head on her flat belly.

The room was suddenly, perfectly silent, but for their matched heavy breathing, even that slowing in time. Aziraphale managed to shove herself to lie beside Crowley, very carefully cuddling her. A broken foot had done absolutely nothing to stop her wife, and to be fair, it was a  _small_ break. But still. Her love was more vulnerable than usual, which mean Aziraphale was going to work twice as hard to keep her safe and soft and give her a place to indulge in her long, sweet afterglow.

Crowley nuzzled Aziraphale's breast, found her nipple and kissed it. “Tiddy,” she sighed happily, while Aziraphale giggled softly and stroked her hair.

“Tiddy for you,” she agreed. “I love you.”

“L'yuh too,” Crowley mumbled, and Aziraphale let her have her quiet, holding her close. Just little touches now, stroking her hair or her hip, letting her rest and savour the good feelings that shook her body so. She loved afterglow with Crowley, a time for quiet and being together and just loving one another, their bodies so close and sweet.

This afterglow lasted a long time; well, she deserved a bit of rest. It had been two days since Crowley had tumbled out of the tree and broken her foot. She'd insisted on not slowing down a bit, keeping up on crutches with difficulty at first, but now a bit more easily. They had spent long days and nights with Asha and Elsie and Ilvis, and anyone else who was around, and Crowley had been right there on the floor or a sofa or a bed, always with at least one person's arms around her, usually more. Small dispensations were allowed – a pillow for her foot, a bit of medicinal tea when it hurt too much, but Aziraphale suspected it was all catching up with her.

She snuck a peek at Crowley's foot – a little swollen around the heavy bandages, but not enough to worry. Perched on a little pile of pillows, of course, the elevation could only help. That and the nap Crowley was now taking, snoring softly, her face still buried in Aziraphale's breasts.

Smiling down at her, Aziraphale settled down. They had ages before they even had to think about getting ready for dinner. Then the girls could come to their room, and Crowley could rest a bit.

“...so it's absolutely brilliant, what Maester Gerald has been able to deduce about the colours of stars,” Crowley explained enthusiastically, only unable to gesture wildly because she was keeping up with Ilvis as they all walked back to Crowley and Aziraphale's rooms after supper. Well, most of them walked. “Of course their temperatures change over their lifetimes, which are far too vast for humans to really be able able to track...”

Aziraphale smiled, letting Crowley's words wash over her. She knew all of this, sort of, as the one who read papers and books about the topic to Crowley, but she really didn't understand it. Some of it, yes – Crowley was so good at explaining things. But mostly she just...loved watching her wife learn things, and go on about them. Her eyes were covered by dark glasses, here in public, but Aziraphale knew they were flashing, wide and fascinated.

Elsie caught her eye and they smiled at one another. “Give me a push?” Elsie asked quietly, and Aziraphale slipped behind her, taking over the effort of moving her forward. The paths here were wide and smooth, and it wasn't too hard for her to get around, but sometimes it was just nicer to rest, especially at the end of a long day. It was an incredible amount of trust for Elsie to put in her, and Aziraphale appreciated it every time, and treated it with the sacredness it deserved.

Asha suddenly squinted, looking to their left. They were on one side of a great mall of green and paths, an allee of trees flanking the broad path. A gap in the trees – another path going off to the left – and a woman walking across it, a good ways away. “Oi, wait, is that...Chita!” she yelled, and waved her arm. “Chita!”

The woman looked over and even from a distance Aziraphale saw her gasp and come running.

“Stop,” Elsie said swiftly, although Aziraphale had half-frozen in place already. “Ilvis, Crowley, wait a moment...”

Chita moved easily, running over to them and straight into Asha's arms. “Oh my God!” She was laughing and hugging, the two women holding each other tightly.

The years hadn't left her unchanged – her brown hair was liberally streaked with grey, and she was thinner, more lines on her face. But otherwise she was their Chita, come back from so, so far away.

“Oh my love,” Asha said, and kissed her, and released her to Elsie, who got hugs and kisses and cooed over how Chita was still the prettiest girl she'd ever seen. And she _was_ lovely – her brown skin glowed in the last of the sunlight, and she wore a simple yellow gown that suited her perfectly.

“It's so wonderful to see you all,” she said, straightening up and taking in the whole group.

Aziraphale smiled softly, melting a little into the shadows. They hadn't written in years, maybe Chita wasn't so much her friend anymore. “You as well,” she said softly, twisting her hands together in her old way.

Chita looked at her and tilted her head to one side. “Do I...?”

Aziraphale dropped her eyes and tried to not be hurt. “You don't recognize me anymore?”

“ _Aziraphale_!” Chita covered the distance between them in a giant stride, pulling Aziraphale into her arms and kissing her cheeks, over and over. “Oh my God, my baby, I _didn't_ recognize you. Forgive me, forgive me, you look so different. You're so beautiful. I missed you.”

What, was she  _not_ supposed to cry at that? “I missed you too,” she sniffled. “Sorry, sorry, I didn't write to you for so long, I'm so sorry.”

“Shh, hush, I could have written too. Oh, my beauty, my precious girl,” Chita said, rocking them both. “I'm so lucky to run into you all, I didn't...know if you still liked me. It's been so long.”

Three women simultaneously made  _very_ rude noises, and Aziraphale cupped Chita's face in her hands and kissed her cheeks, one after the other.

“I dropped out of contact for ages, and look at _me_ ,” she said, and grinned. “Right, introductions, then will you come with us? Just some wine and nibbles and gossip.”

“Of course,” Chita said, and turned to the other two women, genuinely strangers to her. “Er, hello. Maestra Librarian Chita, of Sommervard,” she said, bowing to them both.

Ilvis bowed back as Elsie introduced her, and then Crowley bobbed her head. “Sorry, just...” she nodded to the crutches.

“Maestra Chita, meet the Princess of Crowley of Terra,” Aziraphale said, and didn't even try to fight her smile. “My wife.”

Chita did not disappoint with her scream of glee. “Oh, I am coming with all of you because I need to know  _everything_ ,” she said. “Princess, don't you dare apologise – you poor thing, I hope it's not serious?”

Crowley grinned, very happy that she got to get to tell the story of the Cursed Tree to someone new, and the little party continued on their way, Aziraphale still pushing Elsie, all of them moving slow to let Crowley keep up, and to enjoy the warm golden sunlight.

They were a kind of glorious mobile tangle of kisses and caresses as they finally got to their destination and Crowley was ordered to a chair and to put her foot up while Aziraphale found a bottle or three of good wine and every drinking vessel in the place, and Asha put together a plate of little nibbles, just in case one got peckish. Elsie was already out of her chair and sprawled by the fire with Ilvis, and Aziraphale settled on the floor next to Crowley's chair where she could hug her good leg and be petted, and Asha and Chita filled in the gaps, winding up with Asha cuddling Ilvis  _and_ Elsie somehow – for a small women, she could really get her arms around a group – and Chita lying with her head in Aziraphale's lap.

“I need to hear absolutely everyone's life story,” Chita said, once they'd all been watered and wined. 

“And we need to hear yours, little flower,” Aziraphale said, stroking Chita's long curls, playing with the streaks of white. “When did you get here? How do you like Sommervard? Do they adore you there?”

Chita giggled. “Just yesterday, I love it, and I think they rather like me, yes. I know it's the end of the earth, but there's so much to  _study_ there. I have a specialism in mosses and alpine plants,” she explained to Ilvis and Crowley.

Crowley lit up. “Oh, how fascinating! Have you read Maester Emmaeus' survey of the Greater Northern Range?”

“I _adore_ it!” Chita gasped. “Oh, are you a botanist too?”

Crowley blushed. “Hardly, I just like to muck about with plants...”

“She's brilliant,” Aziraphale said.

“Ignore her,” Asha advised. “She can get anything to grow in a pot.”

Crowley covered her face with her hand. “Both of you, stop it...”

“I will not,” Asha said firmly. “You might not have our formal education, but you're incredibly smart, and I won't let you put yourself down, Crowley.”

Crowley gave her a small, awkward smile, and Aziraphale gently stepped in to make peace between them.

“Crowley has filled my desk with beautiful plants,” she said peaceably, and turned her head to kiss her knee. “Though she's really an astronomer.”

“Angel...” Crowley didn't fight her as much, though, just touched her hair. “I'm sorry, Chita, I interrupted you.”

“You didn't, and anyway, I'm always up for being interrupted about books,” Chita said, smiling up at Crowley. “Right, yes. There's a lifetime of things to do, and I am welcomed warmly at court. I like the people there; there's not much pomp at the end of the world, turns out. It suits me, I can be an odd old duck if I like.”

“Like Terra,” Aziraphale said happily.

Chita frowned. “Wait, I thought you were at Heaven's Court?”

Aziraphale sighed. “I was.”

Chita sat up and reached out, taking Aziraphale's hand in hers, and Aziraphale reached further, so she held Chita's stump too. She always insisted on that extra contact, extra affection. “Lovely, what happened?”

“I was there for eight years,” Aziraphale said quietly. “Eight of the saddest, most miserable years of my life. They hated me, and I didn't even know enough to hate them. They...changed me.” She bit her lip. “I suppose that's part of why you didn't recognise me, I even hold myself differently now. It was... _abusive_. They hated that I'm fat, and can't dance. It didn't matter how well-read I was, I wasn't good enough for them, would never _be_ good enough for them.” She laughed, and sniffled. “I did learn to dress nicely, I'll give them that.”

“Oh, darling,” Chita said softly, and pulled Aziraphale into her arms. “My poor Azi. I hate them. You're beautiful and clever and they didn't know how good they had it with you. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. You are so... _everything_.” She kissed Aziraphale's cheek, and kissed it again. “My poor baby girl, no wonder I didn't recognize you at first. You had to change.” She pulled back a little, touching her hand to Aziraphale's face. “But you must be someplace perfect now; the joy rolls off of you. And you're married!”

Aziraphale giggled, and wiped her eyes. “I am. I was reassigned to Terra, and I met Crowley and...everything's so wonderful.” She smiled up at her wife, and kissed her thigh. “They love me there, all of them I mean, not just Crowley. I do good work, and I fit in, and I can go riding whenever I like and do a little hunting and it's all right if I have a bad day and can't walk so well. Or if I just need quiet. Its like you and Sommervard-- it's all right that I'm odd.”

“You're perfect,” Crowley said softly, touching her hair. “You are _perfect_ for Terra. You're a part of us now, even more than me, I think.” She smiled and explained to Chita, “I was actually born in Annwn but...had to leave. My auntie is the Queen of Terra.”

Chita nodded, and smiled. “I want your life story too, by the way.” She kissed Aziraphale's cheek, and hugged her again, and finally settled back down in her lap. “I've lived and worked in the mountains, and I love it there. I've done loads of camping and climbing, of course. Had a bad fall a few years ago, but I'm tougher than I look and I healed up fine.” She giggled, and held her short arm up. “Oh, right, Ilvis and Crowley, you probably don't know the story. When I was quite tiny I fell off of a wagon and my arm was crushed. I don't remember much about it, but that's why I have this.”

“I'm so sorry that happened to you,” Ilvis said, and paused. “If that's an appropriate response?”

“A fair one,” Chita said. “It is a bit of a bother, and it aches more and more in the winter, but hey-ho.” She smiled at Ilvis, kind and friendly. “Rather my arm than my head and all. But tell me about you, sweetheart?”

Ilvis's smile grew, and she told her story – a simple one, not unlike many of the Librarians. Daughter of a well-off merchant, loved books and reading since she was little, fascinated by astronomy and the sciences. She had graduated and been offered a place as Elsie's assistant, and loved it.

“I don't like being alone,” she explained. “I'm number six of thirteen children! And I was always awful at independent work. I could never be a Librarian alone.” She smiled softly. “And helping Elsie is incredible. I've learned so much – talking to the other girls in my year, well, I'm...well beyond most of them,” she admitted. “And she was so wonderful to me, when I first arrived.” She smiled softly at Elsie, and touched her lips to Elsie's hair. “And afterwards, too. I couldn't ask for a better friend.”

“And I couldn't ask for a better assistant,” Elsie reminded her, patting her hand. She was sprawled the most of all of them, but wonderfully comfortable and her wineglass kept topped up by Ilvis and Asha's combined efforts.

“How perfect,” Chita said, and meant it. “Are you two, ah...?”

Ilvis laughed. “No. I prefer men, actually. I don't mind taking a lover now and again, but I don't want to marry, or be with anyone, or anything like that.” She smiled fondly. “I love Elsie deeply. Please don't ever doubt that for a moment. But I'm not...romantic, really.”

“Oh!” Chita said. “Like me!” And they grinned at one another, pleased to have found someone who understood.

Asha then caught her up on her years at Gaia, and her reuniting with Aziraphale – and meeting Elsie again. “And we  _are_ lovers, for the record,” she said, smiling fondly. “Whenever we get the chance to be together. Aziraphale lives closest to me, though, so I get to see her and Crowley a few times a year.” Her smile softened. “We're not lovers, but we love each other dearly. Does that make sense?”

“Of course,” Chita said. “I'm so happy for you, dearest. I'm glad Gaia worked out for you.”

Asha grinned. “We're a good fit, yeah.”

Elsie had a similar recounting of the last thirteen-odd years – graduating, taking up her post. Her first assistant, a good man who died too young of a fever, the coming of Ilvis. Her scholarship and prodigious publications, making a name for herself, a bit, in tenth-century history.

“You must come visit soon,” Aziraphale urged. “I won a great old lot of contemporary histories at auction last month.” She grinned. “Also, if you happen to know a translator for the language of Annwn...”

Elsie tilted her head, confused. “Aren't you...married to one?” she asked.

“Not quite,” Crowley said with a smile. “I was raised speaking only Court Standard. Aziraphale might actually know more words than I do in Annwn's language.”

Elsie startled. “I'm so sorry – please forgive me if I was rude.”

“Not in the least,” Crowley assured her. “Right, time for my story I guess.” She looked down at Aziraphale, who gazed up, one arm around her leg, and smiled at her.

Crowley took a deep breath, visibly getting courage from the smile. “You should know two things about me. First, I was born with...a deformity.” She took her glasses off and let Chita see her yellow eyes, her slit pupils. “It's a rare condition. I can see perfectly well for the most part, though reading and writing and focusing on small things is very difficult for me. I usually wear dark glasses because I know my eyes are...startling. You really won't offend me if you'd rather I wear glasses around you, Chita.”

“I'd offend _me_ ,” Chita said hotly, sitting up. “You don't need to...to _hide_ yourself from me! Crowley, I don't mind your eyes at all. I _like_ them.” She smiled, a little sharply. “I'm sorry you feel you have to hide them. I got that bullshit from people who don't like my short arm.”

“Well fuck _them_ ,” Crowley said. “How disgusting.” She smiled, though, and held out a hand to Chita. “I don't like the stares, though, so I _do_ prefer to wear my glasses in public. But in private, like this? I'll leave them off.”

“Please,” Chita said. “I mean, do whatever makes you feel most comfortable, that's the only thing that matters, really. For the record, clearly, I do not mind seeing your eyes.”

Crowley nodded, and looked down, smile trembling for a moment. “The other thing you should know about me.” She paused and cleared her throat.

“Um. I was born Prince Raphael of Annwn. I was to be the king. But I'm...a woman. I really am. I started living as one when I was, um, fourteen or so. It became...impossible to live at home after that.” She breathed deeply. “So I went to Terra. Where I could be a woman. And be safe.”

“Oh, Crowley,” Chita said softly. “May I give you a hug? I would like to hug you very much right now.”

Crowley nodded, and Aziraphale moved out of the way so Chita could kneel in the little space next to Crowley's outstretched leg and pull her into a long, tender hug, rubbing her back and stroking her long braid. “My poor girl,” she murmured. “My brave, darling woman. No wonder Aziraphale snapped you up as soon as she could.”

Crowley laughed. “I snapped  _her_ up as soon as I could,” she said, and hugged back just as hard. “Thank you.”

“Please don't thank me for being a decent human being,” Chita said. “But thank you for your honesty. It's very hard for you, isn't it?”

Crowley nodded. “Everyone else found out through me writing letters,” she admitted. “Even Aziraphale. But it...you deserve better than to be the only person in the room who doesn't know.”

“I appreciate your trust,” Chita said gently.

“Aziraphale said she'd never let me...be around people who don't value me,” Crowley admitted. “I like you a lot, but most of my trust is in her.”

“As it bloody well should be,” Chita said. “She's going to keep you safer than anyone you've ever known. Every single person in this room will help keep you safe, Crowley.” She kissed Crowley's cheek, and finally let her go, one hand on her leg, giving a little squeeze. “I hope we'll become friends too?”

“I'm sure of it,” Crowley said. “I can't write really, because of my eyes, but Aziraphale writes for me, so I can keep up a correspondence.”

“Wonderful,” Chita said. “It takes an age and a half to write back and forth, but it just means I care about you even more in the interim. That's the rule.”

Crowley laughed and, a little shyly, mirrored what Aziraphale had done, taking Chita's forearms in her hands, impossibly gentle with the scarred one. “I love that rule. I'm so glad I met you.”

“Me too. Both of you,” Chita said, turning around and smiling at Ilvis. “I don't get lonely, really, but I _do_ like having more friends to write to.”

Aziraphale laughed and cuddled up to her back, kissing her hair. “You have so many. I'm so sorry. I wasn't...in a good place for a long time. But you'll get novels from me and Crowley, as the others can attest to.”

“You think she's exaggerating but she's not, much,” Elsie advised.

“I live two days' ride away and you'd think it was years, every time I get letter for her,” Asha agreed, and laughed when Aziraphale hid her face in Chita's shoulder. “We love you for it, Aziraphale. And Crowley.”

Chita grinned, turning so she could lean against Crowley's good leg and hold Aziraphale at the same time, taking a sip from someone's glass of wine as they all settled in and she asked Crowley about the plants she was familiar with in Terra. Not exactly like old times – there were new, beloved faces. Aziraphale had changed so much as to be unrecognizable at first, and Asha and Elsie, barely friends before, were lovers. There were more lines, more grey hairs, more healed broken hearts and healed broken bones (and one not-yet-healed broken bone, for that matter), but it was lovely and warm and soft, like it always had been.


	4. Chapter 4

_Past_

“ _Aziraphale_!” Helena screamed, as Aziraphale curled her fingers and thrust faster, a little harder. Helena was on hands and knees and Iphe lay under her, going at her clit with tongue and fingers while Asha straddled Iphe's thighs so Helena could lick and suckle her breasts and kiss and be kissed. When she wasn't screaming peoples' names, anyway.

“My good girl,” Aziraphale cooed, kissing the curve where her bottom began. Helena was all curves and big belly and big _everything_ , lush and sexy and amazing to explore.

She groaned, deep and gutteral as Asha threw back her head, her breasts moving as she got herself off and Helena moaned deeper, starting to shake, her orgasm building the way it always did, slow, slow, and then all at once she was wailing, shaking, falling into their arms to be kissed and suckled and urged on until she was still, gasping, her clit swollen and too sensitive for touch.

“You,” she said, and sealed her mouth over one of Aziraphale's nipples, already making her moan. Asha somehow slipped behind her, licking and kissing Aziraphale's throat, the sensitive place behind her ear, while Iphe and Carrie, now recovered from her own orgasm, fought over who got to put their face between Aziraphale's legs first. Carrie won, and Azirpahale tumbled back, landing against Asha's sweat-slicked body while Carrie's tongue found her clit and Iphe kissed her thighs, fingers gentle over the scar on her leg and Asha squeezed and caressed and played with her breasts.

She was all right, she thought, until Carrie and Iphe actually worked out how to share her cunny, her legs spread wide and tongues and fingers and kisses and her whole world whited out with gorgeous pleasure, moaning and lightening, women loving her body.

“Asha,” she gasped out, when she could make words again, and she took her turn resting on the pillows, waiting to be able to feel her legs again, while Orgasm Tag continued for another round, Carrie already scrambling for a dildo.

_Present_

“We're not off until tomorrow afternoon,” Elsie promised. “We can have breakfast together.”

It was much-needed comfort; Asha had left just a few hours ago, and they were all a little sad over it, despite an hour of hugs and kisses and cuddles, promises of love and tender affection to say goodbye. Aziraphale and Crowley were going a little out of their way to stop at Gaia on the way home, which had not in any way limited their affections or sadness at her leaving.

“Good,” Aziraphale said from her spot on a sofa, Ilvis' arm around her shoulders. She'd come and stayed with them last night to give Elsie and Asha some time together, and had proved the most wonderful houseguest, happy as a clam on the luxuriously soft pallet they'd made up for her. She was kind enough to tell them both fairytales and stories from her home kingdom, and Crowley and Aziraphale ate it all up, staying up far too late and not regretting it at all.

Ilvis gave her a little hug. “We're taking it slow going back home, best to enjoy the season. And it's easier on Elsie.”

“I expect we'll do the same,” Aziraphale admitted, exchanging a smile with Crowley. “Though we're not leaving for another week, and the physician says she might even be able to put weight on her foot then, a little.”

“That's wonderful news!” Chita said, and kissed Crowley's cheek, a very easy thing to do since Crowley was cuddled in her lap before the fire, her broken foot on a little pillow.

Crowley grinned. “The Curse Tree is losing its power,” she teased, and got an extra little hug. “Elsie, love, if you need to stop off in Terra for a few days, do so, whether we're there or not. I'll send along something with a royal seal if you need it.”

“Thank you,” Elsie said. “I hope we won't need to, but honestly, I might take you up on that.” She sighed. “I wish I was...easier. Sometimes.”

“I know,” Ilvis said softly. “It's fucking unfair.” She patted Aziraphale's leg and slid to the ground, kneeling before Elsie and taking her hands. “It's not you that's hard, love. It's the world you live in.”

Elsie smiled at her. “Sometimes it's me.”

“Sometimes it's _me_ ,” Ilvis countered, and kissed her hands. “Poor sad girl. What can we do to help?”

“Ignore me,” Elsie said. “No, I mean it. Distract me.” She yawned, and smiled. “In the twenty minutes before I fall asleep right here, anyway.”

Aziraphale laughed softly. “Remember when we'd all stay up and have sex all night?”

“Why d'you think I'm so tired?” Elsie teased.

“Ooo-arr,” Aziraphale said, rolling her eyes.

“Fighting words?” Chita asked.

“Fuck no, we're old and married,” Crowley said cheerfully. “We have ten minutes of dry-humping scheduled every Saturday night, a chaste kiss, and then to bed.”

“Oh my _God_ ,” Aziraphale yelped while Elsie threw her head back and laughed and Chita joined in with giggles.

“Sillies,” Chita said happily. “Always got a good night's sleep, me. At least once I learned to block my ears with cotton wool.”

Crowley laughed and kissed Chita's shoulder. “Where the horny lesbians loud and impolite?” she asked kindly.

“Yes,” Chita said with great dignity. “Also they were _everywhere_. For a virgin, I've seen more tits than anyone else in this room, probably.”

Aziraphale giggled and finished off her wine. “Sorry not sorry. You were better to us than we deserved.”

“Yes,” Chita said. “Specially when you pulled a muscle in your groin and I had to practically carry you to the Infirmary.”

Aziraphale blushed and hid her face in her hand. “I really thought I could manage that position!” she wailed.

Chita sighed and shook her head, smiling fondly. “Ridiculous girls, all of you. I love you all so much.”

Crowley gave her a little squeeze. “You'll be here as long as we are, right?”

“At least,” Chita promised. “It took me nearly a month to get here, I'm not going to turn back around right away.”

“More Chita for us,” Crowley said happily, snuggling more firmly into her arms. She yawned too, and they still had to get back to their rooms, so it was time to bid goodnight.

“I love being nearly middle-aged,” Elsie admitted, as Aziraphale bent down to hug and kiss her. “Sleeeeep.”

Aziraphale laughed, and kissed her again. “Sleep,” she agreed. “I love you, sweetheart.” She cupped her hand around Elsie's cheek for a moment. “If your heart hurts in the morning, we're having a little disability cuddle and scream hour.”

Elsie smiled, turned her head, and kissed Aziraphale's hand. “I love you too. Thank you.” Another hug, and then it was Ilvis' turn, and helping Crowley up and onto crutches.

Sleepy or no, she  _was_ getting quick on them, and Aziraphale tried to not be jealous at how even hobbling along, Crowley managed to be graceful. There were hugs and kisses as Chita went off to her own rooms, and then just the two of them, quiet in the evening air, Aziraphale pulling her new shawl more closely about her.

They got ready for bed in comfortable silence, moving around each other easily, Aziraphale helping Crowley undress when she needed it and checking her foot if it needed tending at all. It did not, and a good thing too, as she gave a jaw-cracking yawn and likely wouldn't have trusted herself with so careful a task.

“You really promise it doesn't hurt?” she asked, patting Crowley's calf.

“I promise,” Crowley said, and held out her arms. “Bed, my love. You're practically cross-eyed.”

“I cannot _believe_ I used to drink until midnight, fuck until dawn, and then go to classes all day,” Aziraphale groaned, tumbling into her wife's arms, the safest place in her whole entire world. 

“Youth,” Crowley advised, and touched one of Aziraphale's curls come loose from her braids. It shone silver in the moonlight – not her usual pale blonde, but really silver, like the grey in Crowley's own hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Rather have this than a hundred orgies,” Aziraphale murmured, cuddling into Crowley's arms. “Rather have you than _anything_.”

“Same,” Crowley whispered, and kissed Aziraphale's forehead. “Got to sleep, angel.”

So they both did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> dietraumerei.tumblr.com


End file.
